


Sister

by KingSnow5750



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSnow5750/pseuds/KingSnow5750
Summary: Something has been bothering Loki. Thor wants to know what.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I didn't die. Also Ashes hasn't died either I'm just... I have to figure out where I'm gonna take that before I start posting. But I am still writing it.  
> Anyways this is a bit of a vent I wrote at 2 am so don't expect it to be good. But you guys deserve an update on me.

"Come on brother, I know something is wrong,"

A slight wince, and then "I don't know what you're on about." Loki flashed that liar's smile. At Thor's unimpressed gaze, he added "If you're so sure, then what, I must ask, could possibly be wrong?"

Thor stopped. He  _ didn't _ know what was wrong, not a clue. Loki was great at hiding, but after living together for centuries even he knew some of his brother's tells. He seemed gloomy, more than usual.

"I… well, I just have a feeling, really." Thor settled on.

"A  _ feeling. _ " Loki drawled, lifting an eyebrow in a way that begged the question,  _ are you honestly that stupid? _

"Yes, an instinct, a feeling, whatever you may call it,"

"Right. Please tell me when  _ feelings _ trump facts and I'll be happy to talk," came the response, cutting and snarky as Loki could be.

Thor knew,  _ knew _ , that couldn't be the end of it. But his brother was slippery. Thor conceded defeat until he had something Loki couldn't find a way out of.

.

.

.

Loki continued acting odd. Some days, some weeks even, he would be completely normal. Other times, he'd seem to want to sink into his clothes. His clothes which would be much baggier and rumpled than normal on those days. Some days he'd refuse to go swimming or even to put on lighter clothes, even if it was blisteringly hot (and Thor knew his brother didn't fare well in the heat).

It came to a head one day when Loki refused to leave his chambers for the better part of a day, even skipping supper. Something was  _ clearly _ wrong, and Thor would not avoid the problem any longer.

Thor banged on the door to the younger prince's room. "Loki! This is ridiculous!" He yelled. He honestly wasn't sure if he should have expected an answer, but one came anyways:

"Go away!" Came the rather predictable response.

"I've given you enough chances to resolve things yourself," Thor stated, "It obviously hasn't worked, so I'll just take manners into my own hands."

__ Loki's voice hitched up an octave in slight panic.  _ "Excuse me?  _ You can't just come in here like-- _ " _

"I'm coming in." Thor left that in the air for a few seconds before trying the door. Locked, but not warded (thank the Norns Loki wasn't great at magic yet). The lock gave way after a few tries and he heard Loki rush towards the door as if he could stop it. Thor opened the door to his brother's face.

His brother was wearing lipstick. And what looked like a servant girl's skirts. 

"You're--?"

"Oh, by the Norns I should just punch you right now," Loki growled. He yanked Thor inside and attempted to shut the door with moderate success.

He stayed with his back turned towards Thor, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. 

"Wait, brother, you don't need--"

"Shut up." Loki grumbled. "I'm not…" he took a shuddery breath, then another. That didn't look good. Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him into a hug.

"I… Well, I don't really know what this is, br--Loki, but I'll be here if you want to tell me,"

Loki stepped back. The makeup was smudged now and his eyes had the sure signs of redness. "Give me a moment to think," he said after a long pause. He settled against the wall and slid down against it, motioniong Thor to join.

Even after Thor sat down, Loki didn't speak for a good while. He stared at the floor, still rubbing at the remains of dark lipstick absentmindedly.

"If I were to be honest for once," Loki said with a weak laugh, "I don't know what's wrong with me,"

_ Wrong. _ It was maybe a bit odd, but Thor didn't think it was  _ wrong _ for Loki to be doing this. While it wasn't unheard of for men to enjoy wearing makeup or women's clothes, or even to want to  _ be _ women, they were often ridiculed or laughed at by others. Thor had joined in on it occasionally. But now it felt shameful to do that now, what with his own brother-- or sister-- feeling so tormented by this.

"Would you prefer me to call you 'sister' instead?" Thor said, hoping that conveyed his support.

Loki bit his lip. "I… I don't know," he admitted. "Right now that would be better, but tomorrow I may feel like a boy again, or neither. For some reason what I want changes,"

Thor had never heard of that.

"it's stupid," Loki filled in the silence. "I feel like a girl so badly right now but I try everything to make my body feel… matching, and the next day I'm just fine with how I am,"

"I know this is ironic, but I feel like a fraud."

Thor pondered on that. He had never heard of that, but it seemed fitting for Loki. Loki seemed ever changing, ever fluid, moreso than anyone else Thor knew. Of course Loki couldn't be kept in this box either.

"So if you just tell me how you feel when it changes I can call you the right things?"

Loki stopped. "And you're-- you're alright with that?"

"Of course! It's no trouble," Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulder.

Loki buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. She smiled a bit from behind her fingers. She didn't speak, but Thor could see her relief.

Thor smiled. "Anything for my sister,"


End file.
